


Subway Dreaming

by Mindiangrowl



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindiangrowl/pseuds/Mindiangrowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What  I think Danny was dreaming about before Mindy had her headphone attack. Just a little drabble that came to me this morning, I hope you like it. Contains spoilers and dialogue from episode 2x20 AOAAG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subway Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note, anything in italics after the introductory paragraphs takes place in Danny's dream state,enjoy.  
> -P.Rom

It had been a long day at the office and Danny was exhausted. It didn't help that he hadn't been sleeping well all week. Sally had spent the night a couple of nights in a row, and her cuddled next to him was just a constant reminder of how it felt when Mindy had been in her place. He knew that place would never truly belong to anyone but Mindy, but that was done, so he had to try to move on. Sally was sweet, and yeah, she didn't really get him, but he had to roll with it. Even if that meant he had to lie to himself, like Peter had kindly pointed out at the Rabbi's house. _"...He lies about matters of the heart..."_

His mind swam with many thoughts that led to a myriad of emotions, and exhausted him physically and mentally. So when he caught the subway with Mindy, and they settled into comfortable silence, he couldn't help but drift off into a light sleep. His mind took him back to his brief time with Mindy in the break room, a moment that had given him hope for a real friendship again.

 _Danny walks into the hospital break room, immediately spotting Mindy who is sitting down in a chair, thumb in her mouth._ _He speaks to her as he makes his way over to the vending machine in the corner._

 _"Hey, what's up?"  Mindy says nothing and continues to bite her thumbnail_.

 _"You ok? You're really going to town on that thumbnail. You haven't even made fun of my talking digital watch, 'the time Is 00:00 ', I gotta figure out how to set this thing._ "

 _Mindy smiles a little and removes her thumb from her mouth_ , _but continues to sit, glancing quickly at him, but not saying a word._  
  
 _"Hey, come on, what's going on?"_

 _"That stupid cop yelled at me for giving his daughter birth control. Like birth control encourages sex. It doesn't. You know what encourages sex? Alcohol,, hotness, black music_." _Mindy says, whispering the last part.  
_  
 _"Oh come on_."

 _"It does_."

 _"That's worked up even for you._ "

 _"Ok_."

 _"How many hours of energy did you drink_?"

 _"None. I just…I swore off romance cause I was tired of being obsessed with guy problems. No offense._ "

_"Ok."_

_"So now I'm just concerned with work problems_."  
  
 _"No guys?_ "

 _"Nope._ "

_"Girls?_

_"I wish . Oh my god how hot would me and Kieira Knightly be, snuggled up in a log cabin?_ "

 _"You think you could pull Keira Knightly?_ "

_"I could! It'd be like Bend It Like Beckham!  I can take a bra off like that!"_

_"So can I."_

_"Not in my experience."_

_"The hooks are small."_

_"It took you, like twenty minutes."_

_"You had me blindfolded."_

_"You got all, like, mad and sweaty. You had to take a break._

_"Never had any complaints before."_

_"I'm complaining to you now." Mindy said. And with that last sentence, Danny realized something. He'd had this conversation once before. Same location, same words, and he knew what was coming next. His pager was going to go off and with a few last words his moment with her would end. He was dreaming, right, which meant that now that he knew that, he had full control of said dream. So knowing what was coming next, he quickly turned off his pager before it could go off._

_"I'm really glad we can talk like this again," Danny said, getting up from the armrest of the couch._

_"Me, too. Are you going somewhere?"_

_"No, I'm right where I want to be, well, almost."_

_"Oh."_

_He moved closer to her, pulled her to her feet and in one swift motion his lips were on hers. It felt so real and so comforting having her back in his arms, he could feel her soft curls, and smell her perfume and the other scents that were uniquely Mindy. Not helping but to use his signature move his hands found their way to her butt. He broke the kiss stepping back and just looking at her, taking in everything he, dare he think, loved about her.  He thought about saying it, but even in his dreams the words wouldn't leave his mouth. So he settled on kissing her again and proving that he could indeed unhook her bra in less than twenty minutes._

_His ministrations were interrupted by her voice. Soft at first then louder. "Oh God Danny. Danny..." His mouth was still on Mindy's, so how could she be talking, like her voice was right up against his ears?_

"Yeah, what?" Danny said, waking up on the subway, sitting next to Mindy, who was struggling with her scarf and  headphones. He helped her out of her predicament and after discussing Mindy's patient Jenny Mindy pointed out that a strange looking man was pointing and waving at them. Danny looked and saw the Rabbi. Excusing himself, he made his way over to the Rabbi, apologizing for his and Peter's deception about being legitimate Jews.

Then the rabbi said something that shocked him. He thought Mindy was Sally, and he said Peter was wrong. That, what he and 'Sally ' had was real, that it was love. Danny tried to correct the Rabbi, to tell him that the woman he was with now wasn't the one he was dating. But in that moment Danny knew he could no longer lie to himself anymore. Hell, even his own subconscious knew what he really wanted.

He couldn't help but stare at Mindy as they exited the subway station. He was trying to see if what the rabbi saw was also written on Mindy’s face.  It wasn't the first time someone had said they looked in love. He spotted Sally down the street, smiling and waiting for him. He glanced across the street at Mindy, then back toward Sally. His mind flashed back to his dream, and he knew what he had to do. The time for lying was over; he had to tell the truth.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this little drabble from my imagination, special thanks as always to my awesome beta Robin, you can follow her on tumblr at redrobin2175. Also thanks to the fandom on tumblr, you're all so awesome, I probably wouldn't have gone ahead to write this, without your positive feedback on the idea. You can find me at tumblr at mindiangrowl and as of yesterday you can now follow me on twitter : Jenny Brown @mindiangrowl.  
> -P.Rom


End file.
